I'm Glad
by Onuki.Yumi
Summary: Eu estava lá. E então ouvi. E eu nem mesmo tive a chance de dizer adeus. Neji & Tenten. Oneshot.


Eu não estava tão longe quando tudo acorreu.

Foi um borrão, aconteceu tão rápido... Num minuto tudo estava bem, no outro eu ouvi. Neji havia recebido um ferimento mortal. Ele se jogara na frente de sua prima, ele salvara Naruto. Não adiantava receber ajuda. Ele estava _morto_. E eu não pude nem mesmo ver ele partir _._

Perdi minha atenção e meu equilíbrio por uma fração de segundo e me recompus, eu não podia. Não estava autorizada a me distrair. Eu tinha que continuar firme. Eu tinha.

Meu time e eu fomos até ele. Eu relutei em me mover, mas fui mesmo assim.

Era a mesma coisa de anos atrás. As perfurações, os buracos. Transpassado. A vida tinha que pregar peças tão cruéis? Poupá-lo só para depois tirá-lo de nós? _Tirá-lo de mim..._ Eu pedi aos céus para que ninguém tivesse me visto tremer.

.

Eu achei que poderia aguentar tudo nessa guerra. Pensei em várias possibilidades, me preparei pra todas, mas não pra essa. Aquela dor estava sendo maior do que as outras, maior do que várias perdas que eu havia sofrido. Senti um nó na garganta, não ousei abrir a boca.

Vi Lee chorar copiosamente, agarrado ao corpo de Neji. Eu não tinha forças pra fazer isso. Eu estava sendo mantida no lugar pela voz na minha mente. _Seja forte._

– Não chore, Lee –, disse Gai-sensei.

Segurei meu colete, tentei me conter e esquecer do sangue no rosto de Neji, da marca desaparecida de sua testa. Eu precisava.

– Lee...

Lágrimas persistentes ameaçavam cair. Fechei meus olhos. _Não posso_.

– Lee, contanto que nós lembremos dos sentimentos de Neji... Ele vai continuar vivendo dentro de nós –, ouvi o sensei dizer.

.

Mantive os olhos fechados com mais força. _Tenho que me manter intacta. Tenho que aguentar._

Eu senti algo tranquilizante, ouvi a voz em minha mente mais forte do que antes. Memórias do passado...

.

 _– Tenten._

 _Era verão, estávamos jovens. Lee tinha ido treinar com o sensei. Outra das ideias insanas deles. Eu estava frustrada com meu treinamento, não conseguia manusear aquela arma. Não importa o quanto eu tentasse, sempre acabava me machucando. E eu não conseguia ter firmeza pra segurar depois de tão dolorida, não conseguia lidar com ela mesmo depois de várias tentativas. Uma única arma! Senti raiva, joguei-a no chão. Sentei embaixo de uma árvore. Lágrimas de desapontamento molharam meu rosto, frutos dos cinco dias seguidos sem resultados. Eu estava demorando muito pra aprender. Eu queria ser a melhor, não podia vacilar tanto!_

 _– Tenten!_

 _Ouvi passos se aproximando, olhei para o alto e Neji estava lá. Ele sempre estava._

 _– Tenten, você não pode desistir. Certas coisas são difíceis, é assim. Você não achou que fosse enfrentar esse problema por manusear muitas armas com precisão, mas acontece. Nós não nascemos sabendo lidar com tudo._

 _Suspirei por causa da bronca (gentil, porém uma bronca ainda assim), mas ele estava certo. Neji pareceu ponderar algo, e tive a pequena impressão de que ele se lembrara da luta com Naruto. Ele ficou mais receptivo e sensível, e até falante, depois do evento. Logo ele se pôs a falar, calmamente como sempre fazia._

 _– Sabe, você é forte. Bastante. Segure um pouco mais suas emoções e controle-as. Não chore por isso, faz parte da vida. Você vai superar. – Fiquei perplexa. Não achei que fosse ouvir isso do nada, ainda mais tendo errado tanto. Ainda mais vindo dele. Sorri e agradeci de coração, aquele gesto significou muito para mim. Ele deu um pequeno sorriso, típico do oh-gênio-Hyuuga, e foi se distanciando para treinar._

 _E mesmo ao longe, eu ainda ouvi, bem baixo "E eu prefiro que você não chore, nunca."_

 _._

Abri os olhos; as lágrimas que eu segurava deixavam minha visão turva. Murmurei pra mim mesma. _"Vejo que você morreu com uma expressão pacífica, mesmo quando a dor devia ser insuportável. Isso é tão típico de você, se doar pelos outros. Até no último instante, sem arrependimentos. Eu não vou chorar... não agora. Não vou me quebrar... Você se foi protegendo sua vontade, suas pessoas queridas. E elas vão se manter vivas. Você realmente tinha seu destino nas suas mãos, não é? Obrigada por tudo... Neji."_

Esbocei um sorriso e enxuguei rapidamente meus olhos para que ninguém visse que eu quase chorei. Me movi pra retornar ao meu posto, para lutar novamente.

 _A dor não vai embora agora. Mas eu tenho uma missão a cumprir, eu tenho que proteger o que ele nos deixou, o que ele me deixou._

 _._

Por um instante, jurei que vi Neji, na minha frente, em pé, sorrindo orgulhosamente. E eu nunca vou esquecer que inegavelmente ouvi, como se fosse parte do vento, a voz dele falando comigo e indo embora tão rápido quanto chegou.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Estou contente"_

 _._

* * *

Hey! Eu escrevi essa fic na intenção de que fosse um drabble. Mas como enrolo demais, acabou virando uma one-shot. hahaha

Eu não estava particularmente com vontade de escrever, porém um post no tumblr da Papabay me deixou obsessiva e me inspirou a fazer essa fic.

Ah! Se quiserem ouvir as músicas que me ajudaram a escrever, também há links no meu perfil.

Espero que tenham gostado!


End file.
